


True Love's Kiss

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, like... too much because i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke's got a cold, so she's lost her voice and since she works at a Disney Store, she carries around a little notepad that says Ursula has stolen her voice. She wasn't exactly prepared for a little girl to wingman her, but nevertheless - she's not complaining.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story on tumblr, but I've only seen it on Pinterest (yes, I'm that friend)... so, I'll try to see if I can attach the pic of it in the end.

She entered the coffee-room in the back of the store with a stuffy nose and sour mood on Saturday morning - if Raven found out she was working despite being this sick, she'd murder her... but Clarke was stubborn and she did like her job. When Murphy and Lincoln laid eyes on her they sighed. This wasn't the first time she'd come to work despite not being well. Murphy quickly pulled his shirt over his mouth and held up his fingers like a cross, hissing: "Demon!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and handed Clarke a cup of coffee. They wouldn't open the store for another few minutes, and they'd usually spend their mornings talking, eating breakfast..., dying inside on the early mornings like now. Clarke gave Lincoln a grateful smile before taking a sip of the coffee. 

"You know you could get the kids sick, right?" Lincoln questioned as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm pretty sure if Roan finds out you're working like this, he won't be happy." 

Clarke grumbled to herself and opened her mouth to answer... but no words came out. She stared into the abyss in shock while Murphy and Lincoln stared at her in confusion. She opened her mouth again, but it just sounded like she was wheezing - which caused Murphy to snort. Clarke glared at him, but he was so used to that look by now that he just winked at her before taking a sip of his coffee. Lincoln, the more caring friend, carefully stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Clarke?" she looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and he smiled softly down at her, loving her like a little sister. "I think you've lost your voice." 

Clarke gave him a deadpan look and made to say 'no shit', but no sound came out causing Lincoln to join in on Murphy's snickering. She smacked his arm half-heartedly, but she felt a smile tugging at her lips. Sitting down, she sighed and put her face in her hands. She started planning on maybe going home after all when Murphy jumped up on the spot in excitement. 

"I have an idea!" 

\---

It was a pretty good idea, Clarke had to hand it to Murphy. She was walking around with a notepad that said 'Can't speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But I'm happy to assist you!'. Most people that saw it laughed, and if they had a question she'd just show them where they needed to go (or worst-case scenario, she'd send them in the other two's direction). It was around 2 pm when a young girl with black pigtails walked up to her with a contemplative look on her face. She stared at the notepad Clarke was holding with an intensity that was admirable for a seven or eight year old. Clarke smiled down at her until she caught her attention and the girl met her eyes. Without a word, she grabbed Clarke's hand and began dragging her through the store. Normally, this is where the blonde would object or ask what was going on... but she literally couldn't, so- she just let herself be dragged around the store until the girl stopped in front of a man. 

"Hello", the girl's voice was very serious and she was just so cute, Clarke felt herself smile down at her, "this lady's voice has been stolen by Ursula and she needs a true love's kiss to get it back and stay human. Will you be her one true love?" 

Clarke's eyes widened, she had not seen that coming. The man, a poor blonde kid a few years younger than her, just stared at the girl for a few seconds before looking up at Clarke with what seemed like a panicked look. She knew her face was probably beet-red out of embarrassment as she gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head. He seemed to relax at that, looking back down at the girl with an uncomfortable yet kind smile. 

"Sorry, sweetheart. I've already found my one true love." 

The girl just nodded and walked off with Clarke in tow without another word. She sent the guy an apologetic look before following after the girl... because she wasn't sure how to say no and she couldn't seem to find the girl's parents. After having been embarrassed in front of two women and another three men (and one Murphy who laughed his ass off before just shaking his head and walking off), a man called out. 

"Madi!" a dark voice came from behind them. The girl, who Clarke assumed was Madi, stopped dead in her tracks before turning around. Clarke just followed her lead and was met with probably the most attractive guy Clarke had ever seen. With his messy dark curls, tanned skin, broad shoulders that were really filling out that sweatshirt, the glasses, and the freckles - let's just say, Clarke wouldn't mind if this guy gave her her voice back. He didn't even spare Clarke a second glance as he headed towards the girl with a slight frown on his face. "Jesus, Madi. Your mom and I have been looking for you! We've been so worried!" 

Clarke felt a twinge of guilt, but it wasn't like she could say anything... so she just watched in discomfort while Madi held on to her hand. (She also ignored the slight pinch of disappointment that he'd said 'your mom and I'.) 

"But uncle Bell", Madi used a very innocent voice that Clarke could only guess she knew exactly how to use when she needed to get out of trouble - it was working on her damnit (also, 'uncle' huh?), "Ursula stole her voice and she needs a true love's kiss to get it back. I'm just helping her." 

The man, Bell apparently, looked absolutely perplexed. "Huh?" He finally seemed to notice Clarke, giving her a questioning look. She lifted the notepad sheepishly and let him read. When he finished, he met her eye with a raised eyebrow, and Clarke thought she could see a smirk breaking free before he quickly reigned it back in. "Ah, yes... of course. So, the princess needs saving. Just another Saturday in this store, I suppose." 

Clarke snorted but before she could really blush (because damn, this guy) Madi caught their attention again.

"Exactly", she was very serious, no sarcasm whatsoever, and Clarke had to bite her lip not to laugh. "Mom's always talking about helping those who need it, so... that's what I'm doing." 

Bell smiled down at the girl softly with what looked like pride and Clarke couldn't take her eyes off him. He was gorgeous and so cute - dear God, let him be single. He smiled up at Clarke again and she averted her eyes down at Madi again. The girl was staring at her with that same intensity again as if she could stare into her soul. 

"Uncle Bell", she said slowly, not taking her eyes off Clarke, "you don't have true love, right? Mom's always saying you need to ge-"

She was cut off by Bell practically falling to his knees and covering her mouth with his big hand. Clarke grinned and loved the way his ears were pink. 

"Your mom needs to stop talking to you about these things." 

Clarke snickered, knowing it probably came out as a giggle, and Bellamy smiled shyly up at her. Just then, another person rushed into the aisle. 

"Madi!" a beautiful woman, with the same dark hair as the other two, shrieked. Lincoln was right after her and when he saw Clarke and the situation she was in, he raised a questioning eyebrow to which she just shook her head. Meanwhile, the woman ran forward and threw her arms around the young girl. "I was so worried about you! You can never leave mommy's side like that again, okay? I'm gonna get you a leash and only- Why are you holding hands with this woman?" 

For a second, Clarke was intimidated (this lady was not a force to be reckoned with), but Bell jumped in. 

"Your daughter stole her in search of _this woman's_ true love." 

Madi's mom looked at Bell with raised eyebrows. "Huh?" 

Bell pointed to Clarke's notepad, the woman read it quickly, and then she was cackling. She stood back up and patted Clarke on the shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, but wow", she laughed some more, and Clarke just had to smile. "I'm Octavia, you've met Madi and my brother, Bellamy. I really wanna know the backstory to this, but I'm guessing you literally can't tell me... so I'll just steal back my daughter and ask Lincoln." She then grabbed Madi's hand, winked at Bellamy before whispering something in his ear that turned the tips of his ears pink and then leaving with a wicked grin with Lincoln and Madi in tow. 

Clarke was gonna have to ask Lincoln how they knew each other but for now, she was intrigued by the way _Bellamy_ was staring down at his feet. 

"So... that was my sister", he mumbled and Clarke snorted. He grinned up at her again with a smidge of pain in his expression. "I'm sorry about her... and about Madi dragging you around like that." 

Clarke shook her head and made to tell him he didn't need to apologize, but for what felt like the hundredth time that day - no words came out. She huffed, annoyed, before turning to a new page on the notepad and writing quickly. He observed her curiously before she turned it back to him so he could read. 

"Don't apologize, she's a sweet kid and she obviously takes after your sister. I'm Clarke and I have lost my voice for real, so I'm not just being an ass right now." 

Bellamy chuckled when he finished reading and smirked up at Clarke, who in turn immediately began blushing again.

"Hm, princess Clarke", he mused. "I would introduce myself, but O did that work for me." 

Clarke, feeling brave in the way Bellamy would accidentally check her out, flush, and then look down at the ground, quickly wrote down on her notepad again before giving it to him. "Is she gonna be the one to ask for my number too, or do you want my pen?" 

He grinned down at the words before it turned smug when he looked back up at her. "Cocky, are we?" Clarke just shrugged, trying to look casual, but her cursed fair skin gave her away when it flushed all over. Bellamy smirked again, looking so fucking hot, but he reached out his hand to her. "Pen?" 

Clarke handed it over while keeping her excitement under wraps. Bellamy quickly wrote down his number before handing back the notepad. Perfect timing as Octavia called just then. 

"Bell, finish flirting! We're hungry!"

He groaned, dragging a hand across his face while Clarke giggled again. He grinned up at her again. 

"I have to go before they physically pull me out of here... but it was nice to meet you", he made to leave but turned around with his signature smug grin and said, "if you ever need saving, princess, just text me." 

Clarke grinned and waved him goodbye before appreciating what he looked like when he left. Raven, Murphy, and Lincoln were never gonna let her live this down... but she couldn't exactly say she minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy (because I can't help myself) (;
> 
> (I failed in putting in the image)


End file.
